The Reappearance
by BellyDancingDiva
Summary: What would happen if someone who they all thought was dead showed up on their doorstep, alive and young again only hours after they got word that she was dead? This is an AU. Full summary inside.


What if?

An AU by Maia Skouris

Disclaimer: I don't own the 4400.

This is an Alternate Universe. Everything in the show still happened but Diana, Tom, and Marco were close friends with Richard, Lily, and Isabelle during everything. What would happen if Lily showed up on Diana's doorstep, alive and young again only hours after she got word that Lily was dead? What the hell is going on here?

Chapter 1

Diana's POV

It was about 5:00pm when I got the dreaded call. I had just picked Maia up from her new school at the 4400 Center. My cell phone rang as I was getting in the car.

"Skouris" I said into the phone.

"Diana, It's me." Richard said into the phone. My heart leaped into my throat. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"She's gone, Diana." Richard began to choke up.

"I'm so sorry Richard. We all loved her." I said and Maia looked at me strangely.

"How far are you from my place?" I asked as I started the car.

"Right near it actually. I had to drive." He said.

"I understand. Why don't you come to my house for dinner? I haven't left the 4400 Center yet and I can go see if Isabelle wants to come."

"That would be great." Richard's voice said on the other line.

"Alright. Go to my house and find the spare key and let yourself in."I motioned for Maia to get out of the car as I opened my door.

"Thank you, Diana. You do not know how much this helps." Richard whispered.

"I think I know. I'll see you in a little while. Just make yourself at home. Bye." I closed the phone. Maia looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why aren't we going home?" she asked quietly. I sighed. There was no easy way to tell her this. I knelt down to her level.

"Maia, Lily is gone. She died shortly after she and Richard arrived at their destination. I am so sorry." Maia's face scrunched up and she began to cry softly. I pulled her to me and let her cry.

"We are going to go get Isabelle and then Richard and Isabelle are going to come to have dinner with us. Would that be alright?" I felt Maia's little head nod into my stomach. I then did something I haven't done since I adopted her. I picked her up and carried her into the 4400 Center. We were just walking in when Shawn was walking through the lobby. I called out his name and he turned and smiled as he saw me.

"Diana! How are you? Is that Maia?" he asked and I nodded. He looked at me with concern. I sighed and put Maia down, but she still clung onto me.

"Lily's gone." Shawn's face fell. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. Richard just called me a few minutes ago. I'm here to get Isabelle and bring her to my house. Richard is over there right now. We were all going to have dinner together. Would you like to join us?" Shawn looked slightly shocked.

"Are you sure it's alright if I come along?" he asked quietly. I nodded with a small smile. Shawn wiped his eyes.

"I'll go get Isabelle." he said and walked away. I guided Maia to a chair that was sitting in the lobby and pulled her onto my lap. I rocked her back and forth, letting her tears soak my shoulder. Suddenly she lifted her head off my shoulder with wide eyes.

"Someone is coming." she said quietly. I looked at her strangely.

"Who is, sweetheart?" Maia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." she replied. I looked up to see Shawn and Isabelle walking toward us. I smiled, remembering when she was first born. She had been so adorable. Lily and Richard had been so proud. When Maia met her, there was an instant connection. It was like they were meant to be friends regardless of the age difference. Maia walked over to Isabelle and hugged her. Isabelle put her arms around my little girl and stroked her hair. I walked up next to Shawn who put his arm around me.

"I think we should go to my place. You come too, Shawn." Shawn's eyes widened and tried to protest but I wouldn't hear of it.

"Shawn Farrell, you are coming to dinner at my place with Isabelle, Richard, Maia, and myself and I won't take no for an answer!" Shawn smiled and nodded as we all walked to my car. I told Shawn to take Maia to the car. I needed to talk to Isabelle.

"Isabelle, when we get to my house, your father will need to talk to you." Isabelle nodded and we both walked to the car, hand in hand.

Tell me if I should continue. I like this idea but I'm not sure if it will fly. Please everyone I need feedback, good or bad. Thanks!


End file.
